


Wings

by lillian333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian333/pseuds/lillian333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed more Lucifer fics in my life but I couldn't think of anybody to ship him with who would actually like him. So technically this is an Lucifer/OC but Justin is in the show and that was the point. I wrote this little blurb for my self but if more people like I might actually post all of it. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophet?

          Lucifer sits in an arm chair thinking of his next move in the Apocalypse, Justin sits on the floor putting

together a puzzle calmly ignoring the presence of Satan and his right hand man. Occasionally he turns a

seductive smile towards Lucifer before going back to the puzzle. Lucifer would love to smite this kid

where he stands but the kid is the only link he has to heaven at the moment. Tracking down another

prophet would be too much of a bother and he doesn’t have much time since the Apocalypse insists to

happen on a schedule. But the kid insists on flirting with him every time he is here, it does not affect the

vessel his occupying in anyway but the being known as Lucifer, The Adversary, The beast, The Deceiver

feels a stirring in those feeling he has locked away since the fall. The boy looks up meeting Lucifer’s eyes

confidently then drops his gaze to the Angels lips and licks his own. The Devil frown deepens if that is

even possible and he takes off with a flutter of wings. Justin chuckles, Belial, Lucifer right hand does as

well. Belial was always amused by how flustered his fearless leader got when humans showed romantic

interest towards him. The little prophet sits there smug for a minute making sure that Lucifer isn’t

coming back then gets up, grabs a knife and start circling the door less room. Belial steps aside from the

wall watching curiously, the boy does this routine every time Lucifer leaves. He goes over each sliding

the knife over different spots watching as the marks disappear. His goal isn’t to escape unlike what Belial

and Lucifer think. His goal is to make Lucifer interested beyond his nature as a prophet. Today he does

the same thing as he does every day going in the corners slicing them open watching as they close

instantly then sits back down to work on his puzzle. Belial bored asks “Why do you insist on defacing this

wall on a daily basis?” Justin smirks but doesn’t answer or even acknowledge the demons question

beyond that. Belial keeps going “You humans say that insanity is doing the same thing over and over

again but expecting a different result. Did listening in on haven finally drive you mad? Oh I hope so, can’t

wait to sink my claws in that pale little neck.” The insults slide over Justin, he has heard worse. Even

though he is working for the devil his life is much better than it ever was under his parents, even though

Belial does torture Justin when he is exceptionally pissed off or jealous of the little flirtations that Justin

send Lucifer’s way. He would take being the personal access to angel radio to The Devil over his previous

life. “Who said I was expecting a different result? I like that you demons don’t know what I am planning.

I like knowing that it pisses you off to have a mystery in your life. You know you can always read my

mind, oh wait this room stops your from doing that!” he laughs, Belial growls but he is starting to enjoy

the little humans company. So much that he move over from his spot and sits down near the human

looking at the puzzle. Justin lifts an eyebrow. “I thought the entire existent of this puzzle pisses you off

and didn’t Lucifer forbid any of you from touching it.” Belial shakes his head, looking down at the

quarter complete puzzle of Michael.

             Justin got one of the lower demons fetch it for him when Belial and Lucifer were busy bugging the

Winchesters or what not. Justin laid it out on the floor neatly putting the box at the top as reference

waiting forward to Lucifer’s reaction; it was going to be great. When Lucifer finally came back covered

in dirt before snapping himself clean, he was going to sit on his chair but stops mid stride. Visibly

tensing, if Justin could see his wings then he would see that the fathers have risen like a cats fur. It takes

a moment for Lucifer to compose himself “What is the meaning of this?” Lucifer says not even disguising

the disgust in his voice. Justin smirks, standing up getting close to Lucifer. “From the looks of it, I would

say it’s a puzzle.” Lucifer snaps his fingers and the puzzle is gone. Justin looks back to where his work

was then loses his smile and slaps Lucifer then goes to a chair to sulk. Lucifer out of reflex materializes

his sword he is set on killing the boy. Belial steps in front of Lucifer before he does it. Lucifer glares but

stops. “Lucifer he is much more useful as an asset then dead so curve your anger. I’ll handle him, go.”

Not happy Lucifer flies of. Belial approaches the little human spinning him around in the chair that Justin

was sure couldn’t spin. He doesn’t look up instead looking around the room. Belial aggravated snaps his

fingers. Justin coughs blood and grabs his chest. “What…?” he starts asking but then starts coughing

more blood. “Lung Cancer, Did you really think you could slap our Lord and get away with it.” Justin

glares blood dripping from his lips. “He… took … my puzzle!” Justin pouts like a child. Belial shakes his

head. “so you slap him? Did you even think for a second of the consequence? I hope enjoy lung cancer

try to pull another prank like this and it will be much worse. You will better in a day or so, until then

enjoy your suffering.” Belial disappears. Justin sits back and laughs but soon starts coughing again. He

gets up painfully and gets his diary by the flurry king bed that Lucifer gave him as a joke. The diary

contains all the information he has gotten from the Angels so far. At this point he hasn’t given it to the

demons so he sits there ripping out the pages and reducing them to the tiniest bits scattering them all

over the room twice over so they can’t reconstruct them again. Then lies down to wait for them to

return, In a day and a half they do Justin is too weak to focus on anything, too tired. Lucifer goes over to

the bed scrunches his nose at the boys sorry state then snaps his fingers restoring Justin’s condition and

the room. He sees the diary and picks it up to see its pages ripped out; he spreads his awareness to the

room swearing. The pages of the diary were spread all over the room, stuffed into the walls and floor.

Since the room auto regenerates removing any extraneous materials. He pulls Justin up by the color

whose head rolls to the side. “What did you do!? Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now?!” Justin with

futility tries to meet his angry gaze. “You took my puzzle. I want it back.” At first Lucifer looks dumb

founded and confused then he actually chuckles. He thought Justin was trying to escape or was just

holding some false notions of heroics against the Devil, some humans do that. He lets the boy fall down

and snaps his fingers and the puzzle reappears neatly on the floor. “Now you will get your strength back

and write everything that was in the Diary, Understand? If you don’t you will be obsolete and I will kill

you. I only have so much patience.” Justin smiles again and slides his hand under the pillow and pulls out

the copy of the diary. Belial shakes his head in the background Lucifer glowers by being tricked before

sinking into his arm chair. Now the human and fallen angel Belial are completing the puzzle together not

saying anything.

             On the other side of the Apocalypse the Winchesters are sitting awkwardly with their respective angels.

“This is the apocalypse you can’t just take a day of! What is so important that you two have to saunter

upstairs?” Dean shouts at Gabriel and Castiel sitting at the edge of a hotel bed with a beer, Castiel sits

against the head board looking guilty. Gabriel sits closer to Sam knees almost touching, much more

comfortable expressing their relationship. “We don’t have a choice Dean-o. This is connected to the

Apocalypse.” Gabriel says shifting slightly. “Gabriel you aren’t telling us something.” Sam says laying a

hand on the arch angels shoulder. Castiel and Gabriel exchange looks then nod at each other. “The word

is that Lucifer has a prophet under his wing. Apparently his name is Justin Hunt. The thing is the angels

don’t think it’s a prophet since the real one is safe in his home. So we need to go to heaven to find out

what exactly Lucifer has.” Gabriel continues. “We will be back before you know it Boys.” He winks and

squeezes Sam’s thigh making Sam jump and turn red. He disappears with a laugh then Castiel follows.

The Winchester look grim wondering what the new advantage Lucifer could possibly have, added to the

many he already has.

             Weeks pass of Justin flirting with Lucifer, it has paid off. The two of them stand face to face, Belial not

in the room. Justin leans in closer noses almost touching. Justin is shorter then Lucifer so he has to stand

on his toes. Lucifer moves the rest of the distance closing the kiss. At first it is shallow then Lucifer leans

in farther, Justin is surprised that his tongue is forked. Lucifer is a good kisser forked tongue and all.

Eventually Justin has to breathe and regretfully pulls away. Lucifer isn’t flushed but his breathing has

spiked, his grace on the other hand is flashing with desire which makes him feel guilt and disgust. What

is he doing with a human? Justin kisses him again and Lucifer forgets his disgust for a moment, he bites

Justin’s lip, it bleeds. Justin slides a hand to the bottom of Lucifer’s shirt asking permission between

kisses. Lucifer flips him around slamming him against the wall painfully. Clothes come off in vigor. Justin

knows he will have savage bruises in the morning but he doesn’t care. Lucifer is rough but knows how to

please and hurt at the same time. Justin almost faints with the orgasm, Lucifer doesn’t and just smiles at

the weak form of the human he has just violated and leaves.

        The next morning Justin wakes in pain still naked noticing that Belial in his usual spot standing

stoically but grinning when he sees the boy get up. “So how was your night?” Justin grins “Oh it went

splendid. I got a hell of a pounding from your ‘fearless leader’. So much so that I think my arm is broken,

since it kind of won’t move” He limps steadily over to the bathroom continuing his answer “You asked

what my goal was with eccentrics. Well this was it and oh was it worth it.” Belial looks suspicious. Justin

starts brushing his teeth. “What do you mean?” Belial goes over to the bathroom leaning against the

door brushing a gold lock from his face. Justin thinks Belial is a male but he isn’t sure and Belial doesn’t

deny or accept any gender qualities. “Well Its Lucifer and If I could get him to fuck me I can get anybody

else to do me as well.” Belial scrutinizes the human, “Your goal was to get Lucifer to fuck you?” Belial

find it strange, he doesn’t find many things strange. “Yeah, Hey, can Angels get pregnant or get others

pregnant?.” Justin takes the fallen angel completely by surprise. “Why?” Justin spits out some

toothpaste then says “Well what if I get knocked up or something? I mean I’m not a prophet after all.”

Belial grows grim any humor at the strange not so human leaves his face. “You aren’t a prophet? Then

what are you.?” Justin smiles “I don’t remember anything from my life before the human one but I am

99% sure I’m an angel. My memories are still coming back mind you but the biggest hint was during that

Lung Cancer episode. Remember how weak I was? Well after you to buggered off, my back started to

itch, and my wings started to grow back it was quite painful. Don’t ever hide your grace by binding your

wings extremely painful when the binds break.” He shakes his head to clear the memory. “Should go talk

to your fearless leader now I’d say.” Belial flies off to Lucifer immediately. Justin laughs very happy with

himself. He thinks it’s fun to mess with angels, he wonders if all them are likes this. Granted his present

predicament might be that tendency to mess with angels, if he could remember his name. Justin look in

the mirror and lets his grace unfurl, the wings spreading, a light gold with a silver tint. He flaps them,

enjoying the air moving against them. If he could leave this room he would spread them and try flying.

The mere thought of flying makes them itch. He still has enough humanity to enjoy the wings as

something new instead something he was born with. As time goes on the humanity fades so will the

novelty of life. He hopes he wasn’t too cold of an angel before.

             Lucifer is watching the lab work of the croatoan virus tweaking it to be more lethal and effective as

Belial enters paper flying everywhere. “Lucifer come with me!” Lucifer is about to object but then sees

Belials expression and spreads his wings to take flight. They land on the roof of the building where the

door less room is. “What is it Belial? I haven’t seen you look so grim since we fell.” Lucifer smiles “It’s the

little prophet,” Belial takes a pause “He isn’t human… he is an angel.” Lucifer is silent thinking. “ I know

he isn’t.” he stalls Belial “ I sensed he was an angel after our night together, My grace broke the bonds

on his when it tried to stretch towards me.” Belial nods understanding. Angel intercourse is the closest

two individuals can get. When the angels are out of vessel the two graces merge at the edges. When in a

vessel the grace stretches as far as it can no matter what. “Well go to your angel.” Lucifer turns

whispering before he leaves “I’m sorry Belial.” Belial smiles sadly, he has been with Lucifer for the large

part of his life and he knows that Lucifer will always come back to him even if he takes interest in this

new angel.


	2. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look how efficient I am another chapter the next day wow. We meet Death and find out Justin's name, wiii! Angels Sanctuary is the reason for Belial and Good Omens is the Reason for this entire fic I swear. Justin is bad ass.

             Justin sits on a chair facing the bed, leaning, his arms crossed against the back of the

chair, flapping his wings back and forth creating wind in the room. That’s how Lucifer found him, and  
  
had to stop for a second mesmerized by pure grace, something he has not seen in a very long time. No  
  
matter what angels say, a purely innocent angel is virtually nonexistent since God left. As soon as Justin  
  
feels Lucifer touchdown he folds his wings then hides them. Blushing because he knows Lucifer has  
  
seen them and that is much more intimate then what they did last night. Lucifer chooses not to breach  
  
that subject just yet. “So, you are one of us. Can I ask you why?” Justin turns the chair around to face  
  
Lucifer without getting of it looking confused. “Why, what? Have to be more specific Hun.” A word of  
  
endearment slipped in, Lucifer doesn’t show any expression but his grace ruffles slightly. Justin wishes  
  
he could see angel grace but no the annoying vessel has to hide it. “Do not use that word again. Why are  
  
you still here?” Lucifer ask coldly, he doesn’t mean it to be but honestly he hasn’t talked to an angel  
  
other then Belial in centuries so he is a bit awkward at it. Justin pouts “Oh come baby cakes it’s just an  
  
expression of love.” Lucifer is about to comment but Justin continues. “Hmm Why am here? Well you  
  
could say it’s my mission received directly from God. At least I think so but my memories are just a bit fuzzy  
  
around the edges, the actual reason why I haven’t left this room yet now that I see how to do so is  
  
because I actually like the company of you and Belial,” He smiles, Lucifer is getting more agitated with  
  
every passing word. “Enough with your words of ‘love’” Lucifer scoffs at the word “So God has sent you  
  
to kill me, a weak child like you, not even an arch angel.” Justin actually looks stricken and offended; he  
  
jumps up getting closer to Lucifer. “NO! OF COURSE NOT! I would rebel right here and now if he wanted  
  
me to kill you. Geez don’t say such things! You deserve to live as much as any of us and not like the  
  
apocalypse is your fault.” He hugs Lucifer who just stands there dumbfounded no Angel has ever said  
  
that to him let alone hugged him, angels aren’t know for expressing their feelings unless they are a  
  
cupid. Not even Belial, the one who mainly responsible for Lucifer’s fall and temptation. If blame could  
  
be put anywhere it would be on Belial, technically in the beginning Lucifer was just a figure head. Lucifer  
  
doesn’t hug back, Justin is sure that Lucifer doesn’t know how to hug back so he leans back to find that  
  
Lucifer is doing his best not to look at him. “You are my mission but that is not the only reason I am  
  
here.” Justin takes him by the hand and leads him to sit in the armchair then plops down on top of him  
  
contently. “Are you okay Luce? Did I completely fry your brain by being nice? Oh I hope not we finally  
  
started talking.” Lucifer looks down at Justin. Now that he knows that the boy is an angel any qualms he  
  
had about a relationship are gone. The new knowledge makes the boy even more mysterious. Lucifer  
  
prefers to seem like he knows more than anybody around him and he usually does but this boy manages  
  
to break that mask. Lucifer doesn’t understand how, and he won’t stop until he knows everything there  
  
is about the boy. Justin knows that his mystery is why Lucifer tolerates him. Justin mission doesn’t  
  
involve him being involved with Lucifer beyond its completion but he hopes beyond anything that he will  
  
be allowed to stay. Doubtful, since he knows who his next target is, after Luce, but that target is farther  
  
away then Lucifer was in his cage and Justin doesn’t understand why God decided that he should be the  
  
one to take care of the fallen. The memories are returning faster and faster but he still doesn’t know his  
  
name! Lucifer finally says something “I do not know what your mission is and I will not rest till I find  
  
out.” Justin nods accepting. “That’s fine by me. Just remember I am not here to hurt you or to kill you. I  
  
am here to help you.” Lucifer has a hard time believing that as he runs his fingers through light blonde  
  
locks that shimmer in the light. This angel is the purest one that he has seen in a long time, even Michael  
  
who tends to hide out in heaven and send his lackeys to do the dirty work isn’t this pure. Grace as time  
  
goes on loses its luster with every added sin. Since Lucifer committed the first sin and many others since  
  
the fall his grace has taken on a black hue that absorbs all light instead of taking it. Just as his wings were  
  
the brightest now they are the darkest, beautiful in each respect. This child’s grace is the closest to that  
  
of the purity of God and Lucifer feels guilty to be the one to corrupt it. What Lucifer doesn’t know is that  
  
Justin is much older than him. Lucifer associates purity with innocence but Justin is not governed by  
  
traditional angel rules, and he has never had any reason to disobey God. He looks at Lucifer. “Hey  
  
"Lucifer, can I go outside with you? This room is stuffy and boring and I get lonely and I do want to see  
  
you in action.” Justin winks, Lucifer stops petting his blonde locks thinking. “No way.” Lucifer says in a  
  
voice that doesn’t allow for argument. “You know you can’t actually stop me from going anywhere. I  
  
have angel mojo now.” Justin smiles, Lucifer doesn’t look happy, then getting an idea, Justin pouts. He  
  
hasn’t seen Lucifer smile even once yet. So he guesses Lucifer doesn’t trust him, but he can’t be blamed.  
  
He is though much more at ease compared to how he was before they started talking. Small steps are  
  
better than no steps at all he guesses. Lucifer answers after some thought. “I couldn’t stop you but I  
  
would rather you didn’t go. First of all it is dangerous, Second what I do is my business.” Justin smirks  
  
“Technically the Apocalypse is common knowledge the big book talks a lot about it.” Lucifer scoffs. “The  
  
big book right, that thing got so many things wrong, the jerk that wrote it took too many authorship  
  
liberties.” Justin nods interlinking his fingers with Lucifer’s marveling at how much bigger they are,  
  
Lucifer’s whole hand covers his completely. “Yeah the edited copy did, I have the original, and who do  
  
you think edited it?” Lucifer shakes his head “You edited the human bible? Doesn’t exactly flatter me or  
  
flatter anybody.” The kid is full of surprises. “That’s the point, you know God dictated the entire thing, I  
  
actually made it a bit more let’s say readable. He does love you angels and he loves humans as well so it  
  
was quite flowery as in more than usual.” Lucifer lifts an eyebrow “Too flowery, is that even possible? The  
  
way he speaks is generally very flowery. I haven’t spoken that way in years, and I don’t miss it. One good  
  
thing about falling is I could finally stow the fancy talk.” He is still grim though ,if Justin didn’t know  
  
any better he would say Lucifer can’t smile. “So pretty please can I go with you?” Justin goes back to his  
  
question. Lucifer grinds his teeth then considers what could the harm. The boy is an angel, so there is no  
  
risk of losing his mouth piece of heaven. At the moment that’s all the boy is to Lucifer, well he also  
  
enjoys the purity of the grace stretching against the kid’s vessel towards Lucifer. “Fine, First signs of  
  
trouble you will fly back here. Let’s go.” Lucifer doesn’t let Justin stand up, picks him up, flying into the  
  
air. Justin’s eyes go wide he looks around its quite disconcerting but amazing. It moves to fast to see  
  
individual landscapes but the colors all blend together to form a sparkling tunnel. It’s over much to fast  
  
sadly. Justin tumbles gracefully and falls when Lucifer sets him to his feet. Lucifer helps him up humorless  
  
as ever Justin rubs his elbow and huffs “You did not see that.” Lucifer brushes past Justin not saying  
  
anything “But I did.” A voice comes from somewhere in front of them, jumping forward and leaning to  
  
the side against Lucifer. As soon as he see he sees who it is, his memories of the individual come  
  
flooding back, he blinks against the torrent. “DEATH!!!!!” he leaves Lucifer and jumps up giving Death a  
  
very ecstatic hug. “It's been so long I can’t believe you’re here. I missed you so much!” Death smirks  
  
“Alexiel it is always great to get one of your all engulfing hugs.” Death says sarcastically. “I see God is  
  
playing another practical joke, you, with Lucifer?” Death shakes his head amused. As soon as Justin  
  
hears his name he remembers everything and the last bond on his grace fall away letting the large  
  
magnitude of it free. Justin smiles at Lucifer going back to his side and attaching himself to Lucifer’s arm.  
  
“Lucifer honey can I talk to my friend alone, we have some business to discuss, business that you can’t  
  
know.” Lucifer looks between death and the angel at his shoulder. He will be damned twice over if he  
  
lets death and the kid talk when he doesn’t know why they know each other. “No, you can’t.” Death  
  
scoffs at the Lucifer’s assumption that he can order Alexiel around. Alexiel chooses what she does and  
  
anybody who has done anything beyond suggesting a course of action lived to regret it, or died. God did  
  
try to give her orders, she is a female in her true angelic form, but she almost destroyed hell, heaven  
  
and earth in her fury until God apologized. Death remembers those better days when they were all  
  
young still looking forward to the wonders of life. He waits for her to put Lucifer back in his place.  
  
“Lucifer if you haven’t figured out I am older then you and you can’t make me do anything. I love you  
  
but receiving orders goes against my very nature, so go bother the Winchesters or something while I talk  
  
to one of my oldest friends.” Lucifer’s bristles nobody has talked to him this same as nobody had told  
  
him that he was loved. “I am one of the most powerful and first angels to walk this earth. I will not be  
  
ordered by you a mere Seraph?” Justin now known by his true name of Alexiel turns toward Lucifer and  
  
unleashes the full unbound form of his grace. It is larger than any arch angel; Gadreel came close once  
  
before Lucifer corrupted him but that was many years ago and his powers have grown with experience.  
  
Lucifer steps back overwhelmed at the magnitude and purity of it. The boy is much stronger than him  


and would die if he went against this ‘Alexiel’ “Are you going to leave? I can’t kill you since the cosmos  
  
and my mission requires you to be alive but I can show you what it really feels like to fall. You got off  
  
easy for your brother had pity for you; I hold no such remorse since my mission doesn’t not say that I  
  
should keep your mind whole Lucifer.” Lucifer steps as Alexiel steps forward letting his grace press  
  
against the walls of the vessel, Lucifer’s grace shrinks back out instinct but Lucifer stand his ground. Not  
  
like he has a choice since he can’t move. “How does feel to be proven that there is somebody stronger  
  
and you are not on top of the world? I’m curious really I haven’t experienced it as of yet, Ready to  
  
leave?” Lucifer doesn’t nod or move but his gaze shifts for second. Alexiel releases him and he promptly  
  
flies of angry swearing revenge and not admitting that he kind of liked the boy being able to dominate  
  
him. He is not admitting it, ever. Alexiel turns to Death smiling again, and the two of them set of to the  
  
nearest diner ready to reminisce of old times past.


	3. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY another chapter. My friend expressed an interest so here yah go friend. Alexiel and Death talk about the old times.

Death and the angel enter the diner; the humans look at them briefly, write them off as grandfather and  
  
son then go back to their food. The two of them pick a table in the middle, the sound outside howls  
  
against the windows. This specific diner is apparently Chicago; Lucifer came here to make sure Death has  
  
started the next phase in the Apocalypse. They sit down ordering pizza that is proudly advertised to be  
  
the best in all of Chicago. “So how have you been love and what happened to that lovely vessel you had  
  
all those years ago?” Alexiel starts tapping his fingers in a pattern as they wait. “It has been dull to say  
  
the least, now your new ‘boyfriend’ has me on chains. Like you said it has been ages can’t expect to have  
  
the same vessel from when I was your mission. Speaking of, I see your mission is well on its way  
  
though.” Alexiel nods “Yeah, it is.” Death looks closer at his old friend. “Well on its way. Aren’t you tired  
  
of being God’s breeding pool?” Alexiel giggles at that image “I like children and I don’t think I will ever be  
  
tired of seeing what the little ones do with their lots. The angels, my first born, sure have made life  
  
interesting.” The pizza arrives and Death eagerly takes it. “Don’t get me wrong I am grateful that you  
  
carried the first reapers but it’s been thousands years and you have carried dozens of races. Why don’t  
  
you let another of your kind carry the new generation of angels?” Alexiel looks up thoughtful thinking of  
  
his home beyond the heavens. “Oh I haven’t talked to them in ages, and if I gave my mother ship status  
  
I would get oh so bored. Also my children do make me the most powerful being in the universe  
  
technically. I only gave you control of my babies out of respect and as you know I can take it back.”  
  
Death nods not concerned since Alexiel is just stating facts and not a threat. “Why is Lucifer even eligible  
  
to father the next generation of angels? Last time I checked God disagreed with his entire rebellious  
  
existence.” Alexiel shrugs “’God works in mysterious ways.’” Death lifts an eyebrow amused “I’m just  
  
kidding. God instructed me ‘To find all of the fallen and spread their seed’ as he put it. Lucifer is the  
  
figure head of free will but everything he did is still God’s plan. Anyway enough about me, how are our  
  
children?” Alexiel starts to eat his pizza gingerly as though unsure about its existence. “Thanatos is in  
  
heaven right now seeing what the angels are doing; Hel is obviously in her Hell doing her thing with the  
  
demons as usual. I’m not exactly sure what Ankou is doing, haven’t talked to him in a while, honestly I  
  
don’t think he is on earth.” Alexiel nods, smiling. The three children Thanatos, Hel and Ankou were one  
  
of her first children. After the three of them were born and rose taking their separate parts of the  
  
universe she carried the first angels, Metatron and Naomi. They went out and bred with other half  
  
breeds of her race and then God separated them by erasing their memories and tweaking their overall  
  
genetic makeup so they could be more easily controlled. Humans did exist before that in other parts of  
  
the universe but they weren’t civilized but lived in fear of the children of Eve, Alexiel’s sister. Then God  
  
saw that Adam was bored in the paradise he took a women from the old humans flushed her memories  
  
and put her in the Garden and called her Eve to piss of Alexiel. Then Alexiel watched the serpent  
  
Crowley, child of Naomi, the original Crowley not the cross roads demon, seduced Eve by Lucifer’s  
  
orders and made her regain all her memories of the past. With the memories back, she was resentful  
  
towards the paradise that God has built scheming to destroy it. Lucifer, Crowley and Belial the three  
  
Angels that started the rebellion knew that humans only need a small push to go back to savagery.  
  
Alexiel and Death knew of all this but did not tell God who was getting to puffed up with his  
  
achievement believing that nobody else could do such a thing, had God been capable of believing that  
  
corruption can spread even in the most perfect of beings, then Lucifer’s rebellion would have been  
  
avoided. Alexiel was smug when Lucifer fell, as she knew he would. God deflated after that and went to  
  
sulk somewhere for a few years. When he was back he had a new plan for his little world. He came up  
  
with a story that Lucifer’s fall was all part of the plan and he made the apocalypse so he could start all  
  
over again. Alexiel said alright on the condition she would receive the old apocalypse ridden world, only  
  
to prove that she can make it better. “I miss the old days. The three of us sure had fun in that fledgling  
  
universe, everything I so much, oh what’s the word?” Death looks around frowning at the humans.  
  
“Darker?” Alexiel nods again “Yeah, I wish we could fix it but its too late now.” Death sighs. “Yeah  
  
at least there is one good thing about Lucifer walking the earth,” Alexiel smiles looking down. “Yes the  
  
baby will bring about a new generation of angels that will hopefully learn from the mistakes of the past.”  
  
Death nods, calling the waiter to get more pizza. After the girl leaves Death speaks “ Have you told  
  
Lucifer that he is going to be a father yet? I doubt he will react calmly.” Alexiel shakes his head. “No, he  
  
won’t. Remember how you reacted when I told you I was pregnant with Thanatos. You were much cuter  
  
back then by the way.” She laughs gleefully remembering “Yeah, I freaked out. I didn’t know we could  
  
even have children!” Death smiles as does Alexiel “You were scared he was going to have like twenty  
  
four wings since I had six and you have twelve.” Death raises an eyebrow at that “Had six?” Alexiel  
  
nods. “ Six wings is a bit inconvenient I traded in for two, well I put the four in another layer of  
  
dimensions, one that even we cant see.” Death nods “True, wings do tend to become inconvenient  
  
sometimes if are in a vessel.” Alexiel looks outside the door frowning. The wind has picked to a roar,  
  
people getting nervous. “We are about to have company, Winchester company. That’s my cue to  
  
leave.” Alexiel says as he gets up. “Wait.” Death says as he stands. “Take care of yourself.” Death says  
  
hugging his oldest friends. “You too, I hope you will be there for the birth.” Alexiel bows respectfully  
  
Death returning the honor. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world not every day one of your children is born,  
  
they always tend to change the world, missing their birth would be regrettable.” Alexiel smiles and flies  
  
of back to Lucifer, Death sits back down ready to deal with the Winchester, eating his pizza  
  
unconcerned.


End file.
